The Harbinger
by Seer-Sandman
Summary: The destroyer came the October 10th and crushed the Kyubi. Now instead of the Kyubi inside him Naruto has a being of pure evil chakra. With a pantheon of gods behind him and after him will he be able to survive and become Hokage or will he be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is that god-damned thing?!" screamed one of the shinobi of the illustrious ninja village of Konoha as he stared in awe at the massive thing that was slowly crawling its way towards their village.

"I don't know but we have to hold it off, distract it somehow until the Fourth can get here!" screamed another seconds before he was frozen by a white mist.

The creature was horrifying. It seemed as though a being of solid death had come into the world inside the Land of Fire's forests. Everywhere that fell into its shadow life ceased to exist and like a hellish tide it was advancing on the shores of Konoha's gates.

The beast stood twice as tall as the Kyubi even though it was still crouched down. It had huge clawed feet that caused the earth to crack and spew forth lava and fire like a volcano whenever it took a step. It had four mighty arms the more human like pair of the set were held above it in a sort of prayer sign as though praying to Kami for another wave of nin to come so that it could crush them. The larger two arms where long and thin and ended with beastly claws that where three times as large as the other arms "hands." Everything that passed under its hands was instantly destroyed leaving nothing but a thick black mist behind.

Its body was thickly muscled on its thick shoulders sat six zigzagging spikes that fired jets of black lightning that was serving as a horrible shield of death serving to finish anyone foolish enough to actually take the creature on face to face. Finally in the center of its chest the creatures head just seemed to bulge out. It's facial features would have been amusing had it been another situation as it where they seemed to have been carved in by a child who mistook the beast for a pumpkin. Its eyes where both glowing bright red and where perfectly rounded. Its mouth glowed the same red as its eyes and looked had drawn it on in about six seconds with its teeth being connected to its face and being nothing more than sort of zigzags. Out of its mouth came a cloud of icy air that caused hail as it passed over the land.

It had been a sight to behold when not three minutes before when it had exited a hole of what had seemingly been nothingness and engaged the Kyubi in combat.

It had been a glorious sight when it had eaten the foxes chakra before ripping the demon in half one and a half minutes ago. It had seemed to the people of Konoha that Kami had smiled on them and sent them an angel.

That joy was not to last as it had laid into Konoha's ranks thirty seconds later.

Now all hope seemed lost as the few surviving ninja were ordered to retreat back to Konoha lest they be killed as well.

The creature made a loud gurgling noise before it began sucking in air and chakra while moving the previously stationary hands in front of its mouth and cupping them around it. Everyone looked on in apprehension as the symbol for End appeared in white between the hands. The looks changed back to horror as a beam of dazzling white light shot out of the things mouth and seconds later wiped out almost an entire fourth of Konoha.

"We're doomed!" wailed an armless chunnin as the beast began inhaling again.

"I think not." said a jounin with a shock of white hair as suddenly Konoha's last hope appeared on the scene with the frog boss Gamabunta. "The fourth has come we're saved!" he yelled causing all the people in Konoha to cheer thunderously.

- - -- - --

'If only they knew what they were cheering for." thought the young Hokage sadly as he flashed through the many hand seals needed for him to complete his final jutsu. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you Naruto." he said to the bundle sitting beside him on the frog boss's head. "But hey look at it this way you'll have so many other dads in Konoha you won't ever need to worry!" he added jokingly as he hit the last hand seal. "See ya Naruto Gamabunta! Shiki Fujin!"

- - - - - - - - -

That was the beginning. The beginning of the legend of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and of the beast as old as time itself. Sacath.

----- ---- ---

**Darkness Within**

**Konoha 4 years later**

'_Four years ago the mighty ninja village of Konoha found itself under siege by the mightiest of the tailed beasts Kyubi. Suddenly as the great creature tore through Konoha's ranks and all hope seemed lost a portal of darkness opened and from within it stepped a beast that would go down in history as the most destructive force ever to exist. They called it The Harbinger of Nothing. It was named thusly as wherever it walked nothing could live. Quickly it destroyed the Kyubi and assimilated the demons chakra with its own before turning it's sights on Konoha. The ninja of the village tried valiantly to stop the beast from destroying their home but in the end all seemed lost. Finally after the beast unleashed a mighty blast that sent hundreds to their graves the Yondaime Hokage appeared on the scene and at the cost of his own life vanquished the beast to oblivion.'_

"Cool." whispered Uzumaki Naruto closing the book he had recently stolen from Konoha's library. He was a small child for his age stemming from the fact that he could never get a decent meal anywhere unless he was with the elderly Third Hokage. He had blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes that held a sort of warmth and loving for anyone who passed him even though he was constantly shunned by the village populace. How could he hate them after all if he was to grow up and protect them like his hero the Yondaime had? He was clothed in a raggedy old orange tracksuit which was all he could afford seeing as how prices skyrocketed whenever he entered a store.

His most outstanding feature however was the birthmark in the center of his forehead the look exactly like the Kanji for End.

Currently the young Hokage wannabe was sitting in an old alleyway with loads of mold all over the wall and knocked over trashcans everywhere reading the book "History of Konoha: A guide to the past brought to you by Hiro Sabanake" and daydreaming about becoming as great if not greater than the Yondaime. He was knocked out of his reverie however when suddenly he heard a trashcan get knocked over.

"Lookie here!" slurred an older bearded man wearing a worn stained vest that Naruto recognized as signifying that this man was a high ranking ninja. What had it been… joninny? Jouni? Whatever it didn't matter now, all that mattered to Naruto was the fact that this man was obviously drunk and was looking at him with hate filled eyes. "Ya know you caused us a lot of fucking trouble freak." the man said stumbling forwards. "A-and I'm gonna pay you back for it by cutting ya up real slow Harbinger!" Fishing around in his pockets he grinned as he pulled forth a nasty looking curved kunai and brandished it at Naruto. "When ya get ta hell tell the fox Sirus said hi!" dashing forward he yelped as he was knocked back by an ANBU wearing a beaver mask that leaped from the building above.

"What do you want?!" yelled the ninja stumbling back onto his feet. "What're ya doin protecting that thing doncha know who he is?" he questioned squinting his blood shot eyes at the masked nin in front of him.

"I do and I'm afraid I can't let you hurt him." said the ANBU before drawing his own kunai and spinning to face Naruto. "You're drunk and I'm afraid you might not finish the job properly." he said before pinning Naruto to the wall by his hands and feet with the kunai causing blood to squirt all over the men.

"Pft, just make sure you make him pay back in full." said Sirus pulling a bottle of sake out of his jacket and taking a swig while Naruto screamed bloody murder on the while the book lay bloody and forgotten to the side.

"You don't need to worry about that." said the Anbu grinning maliciously behind his mask before he started to saw off the skin on Naruto's arms.

"Stop please, please!" pleaded Naruto causing the men to laugh coldly.

"What's the matter Harbinger?" asked Sirus throwing the bottle at Naruto's face where it shattered into the boys eyes causing him to go blind.

Naruto opened his mouth to scream only to find he couldn't. He felt it, his vocal cords had been ripped out and where hanging limp down his neck. 'I don't want to die!' the boy yelled mentally. 'Why are they doing this? Am I evil and why do they call me Harbinger? Unless…'

Naruto was saved at that moment by the cold bliss of unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have I died?" whimpered Naruto as he awoke and found himself floating in an ocean of glowing black water. "Is this hell then? Is this where my torture for those people I killed as the Harbinger continues?" he questioned the nothingness.

_**"THE VESSEL? THE HARBINGER? NOT LIKELY!" **_said a shrill hissing voice from behind him. Spinning Naruto could only look in awe at the nightmarish creature before him. _**"AND IT'S NOT CALLED THE HARBINGER IT IS CALLED SACATH!" **_it added angrily. The nightmarish creature looked pointedly at Naruto before snickering lightly. _**"DOES THE LITTLE HUMAN THING NOT KNOW WHAT I AM?"**_ it asked opening it's jagged mouth.

"You1 You're the Harbinger!" screamed Naruto knowing immediately that he could in no way be even related to the demon in front of him. "But you're dead!"

_**"IT CANNOT DIE!"**_ the creature screamed. _**"IT DOES NOT EVEN LIVE! ALL IT DOES IS DESTROY." **_pausing for a moment and looking at the look of sheer horror on Naruto's face it slowly began to laugh. Not the evil cold laugh of before but rather a strangely warm laugh. _**"IT IS SORRY VESSEL BUT OLD HABITS DO NOT LEAVE IT EASILY."**_ seeing the confused look on Naruto's face it gurgled a little in happiness. _**"IF THE LITTLE ORANGE VESSEL WILL LET IT EXPLAIN. YOUR HERO THING DID NOT KILL IT FOR IT IS TO STRONG TO BE SIMPLY KILLED."**_

"Who exactly is IT?" asked Naruto angrily. This creature was confusing the hell out of him and if there was one thing Naruto hated yet happened a lot it was being confused.

_**"IT IS US!" **_said the creature using a mighty claw to point to itself. _**"AND THE VESSEL SHOULD NOT INTERUPT IT ANYMORE OR IT WILL NOT GIVE THE VESSEL ANSWERS!"**_ seeing Naruto stiffen like a board and give it the attention it desired the great beast bobbed it's head in approval. _**"GOOD GOOD IT IS HAPPY NOW. AS IT SAID BEFORE IT IS TO STRONG FOR THE HERO THING TO KILL SO IT SEALED IT IN A LITTLE CHILD THING, THAT CHILD THING IS YOU VESSEL!"**_

"What!?" yelled Naruto tears forming in his eyes. "Why would he do that didn't he know what would happen to me? Is that why everyone hates me? Just because one man was to weak to kill you he sealed you in me and cursed me to a life of being shunned and beaten, starved and threatened!"

_**"CALM ITSELF THE VESSEL MUST!"**_ screeched the Harbinger angrily. _**"IT CANNOT READ MINDS BUT IT THINKS THE HERO THING THOUGHT THE VESSEL WOULD BE SEEN AS ANOTHER HERO THING AND BE LOVED BY ITS HOME. BUT STUPID HUMAN THINGS ACTUALLY THINK THE VESSEL IS ME IN HUMAN FORM!"**_ growling it muttered a few curses before continuing. _**"THE VESSEL SHOULD NOT DESPAIR THOUGH IT HAS FRIENDS IN GOOD PLACES AND ITS POWER TO HELP IT."**_

"What do you mean?" sniffed Naruto wiping away his tears. "And why should I trust you?! You blew away our village and are the main reason I'm shunned. And don't give me some crap about how some freak killed your family and put a genjutsu on you to make you attack us! Nothing is that damned strong."

_**"THE VESSEL IS RIGHT IT HAD NO REAL REASON TO ATTACK THE PUNY VILLAGE OTHER THAN IT WAS BORED AND THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY." **_the Harbinger said bobbing its head in agreement. I mean what could possibly be strong enough to kill anything it mated with? _**"THE REASON THE VESSEL SHOULD TRUST IT IS BECAUSE IT MADE A DEAL WITH ONE OF THE VESSELS FRIENDS. DOES THE VESSEL KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ONE OF THE SHINIGAMIS FAVORED?"**_

"No why?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes. What could the death god have to do with any of this?

_**"IT MEANS THAT THE SHINIGAMI HAS SEEN POTENTIAL IN THE VESSEL AND WISHES TO MAKE SURE THE VESSEL REACHES IT." **_said the Harbinger sagely. _**"THE SHINIGAMI MADE YOU ONE OF HIS FAVORED VESSEL AND SINCE IT WAS WITH HIS POWER IT WAS SEALED. HE MADE A DEAL WITH IT, IT WOULD HELP THE VESSEL AND PROTECT THE VESSEL UNTIL THE VESSEL REACHED THE VESSELS FULL POWER AND THEN IF IT DID WELL WHEN THE VESSEL DIED IT WOULD BE REBORN WITH JUST A TAD OF ITS ORIGINAL POWER."**_ it looked off into the distance longingly for a few minutes before Naruto coughed and caught its attention.

"So what you're saying is you're going to help me in exchange for being able to come back and destroy at a latter date?" seeing it bob in confirmation. "Then I should kill myself now."

_**"DON'T BE STUPID VESSEL IT WILL JUST BE A STRONG NINJA THIS TIME. THE DEATH GOD DOES NOT LIKE IT THAT MUCH AND WON'T LET IT RUN WILD AGAIN. STILL IT TAKES WHAT IT CAN GET AND AGREED."**_

"Fine I'll accept that answer for now." said Naruto tentatively. 'I don't have any reason to not believe him right now but I'd best keep an eye on him. I've seen first hand how easy it is to lie to me.'

"Alright then you said I had friends in good places what do you mean by that?" he questioned curiously. He figured if he had the death god on his side he was set up pretty well but one could never be sure and he wanted to know who he had friends in.

_**"IT WILL ONLY TELL THE VESSEL IF IT STAYS SILENT THROUGH OUT ITS EXPLANATION."**_ said Sacath. After seeing Naruto nod and cross his heart Sacath continued. _**"FIRSTLY THE VESSEL SHOULD KNOW THAT SINCE THE DEATH GOD NOTICED HIM MANY OF THE OTHER DARK GODS HAVE TURNED THEIR GAZES TO HIM. THE FIRST OF THESE IS THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD HADES. HADES WILL LIKELY PLAY AN IMPORTANT ROLE TO THE VESSEL LATER AS HE HAS MADE HIS DICIPLES PLEDGE ALLIGANCE TO THE VESSEL. ONCE THE VESSEL IS DEEMED READY THEY WILL APPEAR AND BESTOW WHATEVER HADES WISHES TO BESTOW ON THE VESSEL. NEXT THE GOD OF WEAPONRY SIGIS HAS DECIDED TO SEND YOU THE POWER TO CALL FORTH HIS ANGELS IN THE FORM OF A SCROLL THAT HE HAS SENT TO EARTH NEARBY. IT WILL TAKE ITS VESSEL THERE LATER TO RETRIEVE THE SCROLL. FINALLY THERE IS THE GOD OF OBLIVION TORAMAN WHO IS THE ONE WHO FIRST GAVE ME LIFE. HE HAS DEEMED YOU WORTHY TO HARNESS THE POWERS HE HOLDS AND GIVES TO YOU A KEY TO HIS DARK LIBRARY WHERE YOU WILL FIND SCROLLS THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO FIGHT WITH THE POWERS OF DESTRUCTION AND COLD AND EVEN A FEW THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO HARNESS MY POWER AS YOUR OWN. IN THE FUTURE THERE MAY BE OTHERS WHO CAST THEIR EYES ON THE VESSEL AND NOT ALL MAY BE FRIENDLY." **_looking down Sacath noted with some chagrin that Naruto was likely bursting at the rim with questions. _**"THE VESSEL MAY SPEAK AGAIN NOW, IT IS FINISHED."**_

"So these guys who favor me want me to be Hokage right?" asked Naruto salivating at the thought of a group of gods being on his side, nothing would be able to stop him then.

_**"IT DID NOT SAY THAT." **_said Sacath quickly forming what appeared to be a grin on it's face. _**"THE GODS ARE STRANGE THINGS AND MIGHT SIMPLY WISH YOU TO BE STRONG BUT JUST AS EASILY THEY MAY WISH YOU TO FIGHT FOR THEM IN A WAR."**_

"Whatever I might as well cross that bridge when I get to it." said Naruto before his eyes widened and he hung his head again. "It's not like I can become Hokage anyway, I lost my eyes and my vocal cords. By now I'm probably dead as well."

_**"THE VESSEL SHOULD KNOW THAT THE GODS ARE NOT THE ONLY FRIENDS IT HAS."**_ said Sacath gurgling again while surrounding Naruto with black chakra. _**"AS FOR THE VESSELS EYES IT WILL LET THE VESSEL USE ITS EYES. IT WILL ALSO HEAL THE VESSELS VOICE THING. IT IS HAPPY TO SAY THAT IT HAS NO MORE TIME TO SPEAK WITH THE VESSEL AND THAT ONCE THE VESSEL IS ABLE TO LEAVE THE HOSPITAL IT WILL TAKE IT TO THE LOCATION OF THE SCROLL AND THE KEY."**_

Almost instantly Naruto found himself staring at the back of a bandage.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

It had been a long day for the Third Hokage. First he had been given a boatload of paperwork due to a recent string of failed missions in the Rice Country. It disturbed him greatly as all of the ninja he had sent out had been killed.

Next he had opened his desk during his free time to read his precious copy of Icha Icha Paradise only to find it gone. In it's place he had found a not from his secretary scolding him for reading such dirty materials especially during work hours.

Finally and worst of all he had been informed that Naruto was being attacked.

Before the Anbu member could finish his report the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke to save his surrogate grandson.

He had found him under attack by an old Harbinger veteran and a new Anbu member. One that he had tasked with guarding him, he thought furiously.

Running through hand signs he us Kawamari to transport the broken boy to his arms and at the same time incinerate the two perpetrators with a huge fireball.

"People who would try and kill an innocent child don't deserve to live." he said to nobody in particular before he scowled and took off towards the hospital. 'This shouldn't have happened.' he said looking down at Naruto, whose skin had been peeled off on his arms and legs and his eyes where bleeding so badly it was unlikely anything could save his vision. On his neck was a long deep gash that had cut his vocal cords rendering them useless as well. 'He was supposed to be a hero but all these fools do is treat him as a beast.'

He found it surprising that such a bright and sunny day could have played the backdrop to such a horrible event.

Rushing through the hospital doors he was quick to gather Naruto's sympathizers to his side to take care of the broken child in his arms, his blood a stark contrast on the old mans previously white robe and the previously white floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Four and a half hours later**

"So what you're saying is he will never speak or see again?" asked the aged man sadly. Seeing the doctor nod he hung his head and dismissed him. "I am sorry Naruto I failed to protect you." he muttered shedding a single tears.

Staring at the boy in front of him he couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked even though he was so marred with injuries. Looking at the boys neck he knew that a scar would be soon to appear there.

Suddenly black chakra seeped from the boys navel and began rushing towards the boys throat and eyes. As soon as it reached the injury Naruto began thrashing around almost as though he was in pain and seconds later Sarutobi had called medics into the room and was by the young pranksters side.

"What's going on here?!" he demanded as the medics set about running whatever tests they had on the boy. "What is this chakra?" 'Could it be that it is intervening?"

Then just as suddenly as it had appeared the chakra dissipated leaving all the rooms occupants in a state of shock. "What happened?" asked one medic.

"Was he using it's chakra?" asked another looking expectantly at the Hokage who was rubbing his forehead as he felt a huge headache coming on.

It dissipated to joy when he heard a small raspy voice ask, "Why is there a blindfold on me?"

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	2. Getting Gifts is better than Giving them

A/N: Yeah I had a lot of free time this weekend so I did this. I'll start writing on the next chapter of I'm Evil, Believe it tomorrow but it's chapter is a lot longer than this one so it may be awhile before it's done.

**Gift Getting Is Better Than Gift Giving **

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Naruto sitting up before screaming in pain and falling back down to the bed. Immediately all of the nurses and doctors in the room started yelling at him for stressing himself.

"Enough, enough you'll burst the poor boys eardrums like that." said the Hokage after a few minutes of watching Naruto squirm under the admonishments of the hospital staff. He felt a mixture of relief at seeing Naruto was apparently fine, amusement at how the boy had nearly jumped out of his skin when the doctors had started yelling and joy at seeing he wasn't the only one who cared about Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." they all said in union before turning to Naruto and yelling in union. "Stay in bed and don't move." Seeing the boy was terrified they all nodded their heads at a job well done and exited the room save for one doctor.

He was a tall black man with a long beard and bald head. He wore a very clean lab coat and a oddly enough lime green pants and shoes.

"If you don't mind Hokage-sama I need to stay nearby incase any sudden difficulties arise, I also need to do a checkup on his systems to make sure he's alright." said the man bowing slightly before setting off examining instruments without even waiting for the elderly mans consent.

"Only if you want to." laughed the Hokage before his mood turned solemn and he turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san I would like to start off by saying that I'm truly sorry for what happened to you today. I never thought in all my years that such an outright attempt at your life would be made."

"It's all right old man but can you get theses bandages off for me?" asked Naruto scratching around his eyes and cursing the bandages for itching so much.

"I'll do it since it seems your not bleeding out of them anymore and can use them to see, you two can keep talking." said the doctor as he started to unwrap Narutos bandages for him.

"That brings me to the point Naruto." said the Hokage sighing deeply. "When you were attacked in the alleyway you lost the use of both your eyes and voice, yet now here we are sitting here talking together and with you seemingly having your lost vision back. I need to know if you can tell me how it happened."

"That's easy old man." said Naruto his mood turning a bit foul when he thought of how this man had kept the worlds biggest secret from him even though it drastically affected his life. "That secret component you forgot to tell me about you know the one in my stomach," the last of the bandages fell away causing the Hokage and doctor to gasp, "helped me out!"

In the place of Narutos formerly blue eyes were two fully blood red orbs that looked frighteningly similar to the Harbingers.

"What's the matter old man something on my face?" asked Naruto examining the looks of shock on their faces.

"Naruto your eyes what happened?!" shouted the Hokage. "What did the Harbinger do?"

"Sacath, that's what it's really called, healed my eyes thank you very much." growled Naruto.

"And what did he want in exchange Naruto power over you? For you to release him?" asked the Hokage angrily.

"THAT IS ENOUGH HOKAGE-SAMA!" yelled the doctor angrily. "What ever this Sacath thing wanted it still healed Naruto and that is all that matters right now!" Seeing them both calm down slightly he nodded and went back to doing checkups.

"Listen old man you have to understand I can't really trust you anymore after you kept all this from me." said Naruto. "As such I can't tell you why Sacath is helping me."

"I didn't want you to get hurt Naruto." said the elderly man hanging his head and letting a single tear fall from his eye.

"I didn't say I won't like you anymore."" admonished Naruto grinning widely at the old man causing the Hokage to look at him in confusion. "We're still friends even if you are keeping stuff from me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Hokage had simply smiled and apologized to Naruto and thanked him for not hating him before giving the doctor orders to keep the young boy in as long as was needed and to get Naruto some contacts so he wouldn't be feared even more for his… odd eyes.

The contacts itched like hell and Naruto wished he didn't have to wear them.

**6 days later**

"Finally I'm out of that dump." yelled Naruto in excitement as he stepped out of the hospital after 6 days of eating nothing but that terrible hospital food and doing nothing but staring at the barren white ceiling.

"Just don't let us have to take care of you again." said a tall black skinned doctor fondly patting the young boy on the head. "And start eating right, I don't want to see you in here for malnutrition."

"Alright Siri-sama!" said Naruto affectionately hugging the mans leg. He liked this man, he had been his doctor for the past few days and had been one of the few people in the hospital who actually seemed to care for him.

Not to mention the fact that the man had gone on a rampage across Konoha's grocery stores demanding to know why they would cause a poor boy to starve no matter what the circumstances and then blackmailing them into dropping prices for Naruto.

"I'll come visit you sometime if that's alright with you!" said Naruto desperately hoping the tall man would let him come to visit him. He had friends at this hospital, Siri apparently owned it, and was eager to be able to come back and visit them under far less dire circumstances.

"That would be fine with me!" said Siri giving off a grin that matched Naruto's. "Who knows next time maybe I'll teach you some stuff, you'll need to be able to heal wounds if you're going to be Hokage!"

"Yay Siri-san!" said Naruto pumping his fist in the air. "I'll see you later then!" he said before he rushed off.

"He's still just a kid even through all of the ordeals he's been through." said Siri to himself smiling before he walked into an alleyway near the hospital. "Little Naruto might get another supporter at this rate." he said to himself as he sprouted wings and disappeared in a flash of light. In the wind you could almost still hear his voice as he said, "Prepare for the coming battle as best you can little one, Jisara-hime will be watching."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The Black Quarter, a testament to the Harbingers power. It was here that the mighty blast from it's mouth struck moments before it died at the hand of the Yondaime. It used to hold many of the more powerful corporations of Konoha and was where both the Yerake and Serishei clans used to reside. Here no life can exist and no mortal can step for fear of the black mist consuming them. To prevent the spread of the mist a wall was put up preventing all entrance.

Unless you were a four year old child following the instructions of an ancient dark creature called Naruto.

'So this is where the gods sent their stuff.' thought Naruto staring at the imposing grey wall in front of him. 'Certainly looks ominous enough what with all the moss and fungus everywhere.' he thought plucking a mushroom of the wall and tossing it away.

He had been here for almost an hour looking for the perfect spot to use the power Sacath had given him to break a hole in the wall so he could enter the Black Quarter and get the gifts.

After a few more minutes and many mushroom tosses later he sound the perfect spot. An area where no one was likely to come by and see him, on the side facing away from the village so the mist wouldn't flow into the village and kill people and it had cracks so he had room for error.

Thinking back Naruto began remembering the instructions to the power he was about to use.

- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -

_**"TO ENTER THE PLACE WHERE HE WILL FIND HIS GIFTS THE VESSEL WILL NEED TO MAKE A HOLE INTO THE WALL THE SILLY HUMAN THINGS PUT UP AROUND ITS BLACK MIST." **_said Sacath two days ago after pulling Naruto into the mental sea when the boy had gone to sleep.

"I don't know how you expect me to punch through solid stone I don't have any jutsu yet." Naruto had grumbled when mental images of the area where he needed to go flashed through his mind. 'That's the Black Quarter, they never let anyone in there cause whenever you get touched by the mist to much you disintegrate.'

_**"IT KNOWS THIS SO IT WILL LET THE VESSEL USE SOME OF ITS POWER." **_said Sacath as black vapor rose from the sea near it and began floating toward Naruto. When it reach him it surrounded him and lifted him out of the water before flowing into his mouth, nose, and ears.

"That felt horrible." said Naruto coarsely as he was dropped into the water again. "Like breathing in gravel."

_**"DON'T WHINE PUNY VESSEL IT HAS MADE THE VESSEL STRONGER!"**_ said Sacath proudly gurgling. _**"WHEN THE TIME COMES IT WILL ENHANCE THE JUTSU THE VESSEL LEARNS WITH THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION BUT FOR NOW THE VESSEL CAN PULL ITS ENERGY FROM THE VESSELS NAVEL IN SMALL DOSES AND THEN FOCUS THAT ENERGY INTO THE VESSELS LIMBS TO POWER THEM UP TEMPORARILY. NOW A PUNCH FROM THE VESSEL WHEN ITS POWER IS USED WILL BE LIKE ONE OF THE HUMAN THINGS EXPLODING TAGS. THE VESSEL MUST BE CAREFUL THOUGH AND NOT SPLURGE WITH ITS ENEGY BECAUSE IT CAN ONLY GIVE THE VESSEL SO MUCH IN A DAY BEFORE THE VESSEL IS LOST TO THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION AND BECOMES PART OF THE MIST."**_

- - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

'Sacath says right now I am to young to use this technique anymore than once a day so I have to make sure I hit hard!' Focusing like Sacath had told him to Naruto felt the power flowing through his body faintly, focusing on the power flowing from his navel he began pulling that power to his arm and eventually his fist.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to see a black aura surrounding his arm while shooting small lightening bolts out every few seconds.

"Time to test it out!" he yelled in excitement before dashing forward and thrusting his fist into the wall. As soon as the two objects touched there was an explosion that threw rubble everywhere, including into Naruto causing several cuts and lots of bruises.

'Wow that was cool!' thought Naruto in excitement as he grinned at the large hole he had made in the wall. 'Better get going before someone shows up and sees the hole.' he thought jumping through the hole and into the black mist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's scary." said Naruto looking in awe at the destruction laid out before him. Instead of the clean crisp air the normal areas of Konoha held this place had heavy black mist. Naruto did register in the back of his mind, however that the air here seemed to smell, taste and even feel better. He idly remembered that Sacath had assured him that the mist couldn't hurt him due to him technically having lived with a much more intense level of destructive energy his whole life.

Instead of the beautiful stone buildings and giant trees of the rest of Konoha all that was here was rubble and burnt out trunks.

"This is horrible, yet it seems as though I feel at peace here. Maybe it's the lack of all the eyes here scorning me for Sacaths presence." thought Naruto walking up to one of the tree trunks and rubbing it idly.

"There's a hole in the wall here! Hurry and get something to patch it with!" yelled a voice from nearby breaking Naruto out of his revere.

'Damn it! They got here quick.' screamed Naruto mentally as he ran off to find the boxes the gifts where supposed to be in. 'I hope I can find those boxes before anyone finds me.'

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Epicenter of The Black Quarter**

"That's one huge crater." said Naruto bowing his head slightly in honor of the dead before he slid down the walls of the crater that was in the dead center of the Black Quarter. The mist was much thicker in this area and made everything look as though it were night. 'If what Sacath said is true this is where the boxes should be and… ah there they are!'

Running toward the boxes he noticed that they were not alone in the fact that instead of two boxes like he had been told there would be there were actually four boxes and, disturbingly, a massive coffin.

'What's up with this?' he thought running up to the coffin and noting that it had the Kanji for Death on it. 'Did the Shinigami send me something?' Examining the box a bit more he found a small note on the box. Picking it up he had a bit of trouble reading it at first but eventually got it.

_To, Naruto_

_It seemed all the other dark gods decided to send you a gift and so the Shinigami choose to help out as well. As you can see there is a coffin before you. Inside is an undead servant I made for you to protect and help train you as a sparring partner. I must warn you though he is a bit conspicuous seeing as how he is large and made out of dead body parts. The best I could do to remedy this was send a large cloak with him. Also it seems I put that on accident I used the soul of a compulsive gambler to give him life so he has a problem near slot machines. The good news is he seems to be very lucky and has yet to lose any of the games he played in. Good luck with him._

_From,_

_Darius, Manager of Undead Creation_

"There's a zombie in here!?" screamed Naruto jumping back and in the process accidentally kicking the lid off the coffin. 'Oh crap and I just got out of the hospital now I'm going to go in for losing my brain.' thought Naruto remembering all the horror comics he had stolen out of trashcans.

If this was the part he remembered then he was going to die.

"Urrr…." slurred a huge shape hidden in the mist as it rose from the coffin. Scrambling back Naruto heard the beast moaning though all he could pick up was, "Brains… Brains."

"Spare me!" yelled Naruto turning and running only to trip over one of the boxes.

"Wha?" grumbled the zombie turning and facing Naruto. "What are you talking about kid? I was just complainin bout how it felt like my brains had been fried." it said before leaping twenty feet in the air and landing in front of the trembling boy who felt ready to lose control of his bladder.

"The names Ira, and you must be Naruto-san." the hulking beast said holding out a giant hand out to Naruto. "And I'm here to protect you in the name of the Shinigami!"

"H-Hi." squeaked Naruto reluctantly taking Ira's hand. Pulling Naruto off the ground Ira smiled revealing he had very bad teeth.

"Seeing as how you're so nervous maybe I should show you how I look now and get it out of the way. Pulling of the cloak he revealed he was very thickly muscled and his skin was green and black. He had an eye patch on one eye and the other one was dark yellow. In the center of his chest his heart was revealed along with his stomach and little wires crisscrossed out of it feeding blood to the rest of his body. Finally he had grey hair hanging down to his waist.

Thinking back some of the gruesome sights Sacath made him look at in preparation for his future first kill Naruto didn't consider this to bad.

"How interesting." he said giving a strained smile. "But no offence can you put the cloak back on?'

"None taken it ain't to pretty is it?" said Ira pulling the worn out grey cloak around him. "I can't complain though they did bring me back to life." laughing a bit at his own joke he walked back over to his coffin and jumped in. "I'm going to get some shut eye for a bit, tell me when you finish with the other boxes." he yelled before pulling the lid back on.

"Uh, sure.' said Naruto a sweat drop forming on his head. 'The Shinigami seems to have an odd sense of gift giving.' he thought moving over to the next box a large and heavy steel box. On it's cover was the Kanji for Weapon. "This must be from Sigis." Naruto deduced opening the box and coughing as smoke came out along with a note. Picking the note up he couldn't help but grin when he read it.

_To The Short Orange Wonder_

_If you're reading this then you must be Naruto! What's up kid? I Sigis have decided to make my deal even better just because you're a prankster like me! (Naruto smirked at that glad that at least someone approved of his pranks. They were funny damn it.) See besides just giving you a summoning contract for my weapon toting angels, you have to sign your name in one of the empty spots with blood then bite your finger and perform the rest of the process outlined on the back of the scroll, I've decided to give you the six lightening rods in the box beside the scroll. They're the same type Sacath used and they should produce the same effect, allowing you to control lightening based attacks without expending as much chakra unfortunately you're much to weak right now to use their shielding function so to bad! And that's not all, I'm giving you one of my greatest gift in exchange for you making sure to commit as many pranks as you can! Promise? I know you did, in the very bottom of this box in a hidden compartment you will find a cool book that will teach you how to make machines. While they're nothing as cool as what I make they can certainly be useful. I know what you're thinking isn't there a god o machines to make machines? Nope, I pulled the lot for that job but I mostly make weapons out them so I'm still called the God of Weapons. Good luck amigo!_

_From,_

_The great, wise and totally badass God of Weapons Sigis_

"I like this guy already!" yelled Naruto in excitement and wonder that a god could be so cool. Examining the case to make sure all the items where there he shut the case and dragged it over to Ira's coffin before he walked over to the next one.

The next box creped Naruto out. It was very large and was about the size of Ira's coffin. It was made out of black wood that pulsated as though it were alive and carved all over it were faces that seemed to be in extreme pain. On the top was another note that simply read.

_To Naruto_

_My real gift is for later. But for now use this to buy yourself better stuff and move out of that filthy hovel you're in now._

_From,_

_Hades_

'I wonder what he put in here?' thought Naruto carefully lifting the lid and almost throwing up his breakfast as he felt the wood pulsating beneath his fingertips.

He forgot about it instantly when he saw that the box was filled to the top with very shiny, very beautiful gold bars.

'I thought being favored was going to suck but this is awesome!' yelled Naruto mentally hugging several of the bars to his chest before shivering as a strange foreboding feeling crawled up his spine. 'What the hell was that?'

Shutting the chest and trying in vain to move it Naruto decided that he would have to get Ira to do it later before he moved on to the next box.

It was a small black box with seals all over it that kept giving off streams of black mist. It gave off pulses of energy that got stronger as Naruto approached it. With trembling hands he opened the box and found that the only thing within was a key that seemed to whisper tidings of old and powerful deities. Resolving to ask Sacath how to use it later he stuck the key back into the box and pocketed it.

Turning and facing the last box that lay on a bunch of rocks a few feet away Naruto idly wondered what god sent this one to him as he had already gotten gifts from all the ones Sacath had mentioned. Walking over he noted with some disgust that this one was leaps and bounds different from the other boxes.

Instead of a dark color like the others this one was neon pink and head, if young Naruto was not mistaken, a smiley face sticker on its center.

'Weird.' thought Naruto approaching the box cautiously and opening it. As soon as the lid opened the boy was sprayed with a horrible smelling pink gas and a note was ejected into his hand. Rubbing his stinging eyes Naruto looked at the note in disdain.

_To The Cute Orange Angel_

_I'm sure you're wondering what my box just sprayed you with but you have to trust me when I say you'll thank me later cutie!_

_Love,_

_Jisara_

"That's weird." said Naruto deciding he really aught to take this Jisara person's word on it. It couldn't cause him to many problems.

Again he felt that strange feeling crawling up his spine and he shivered Before standing and walking back to Ira's coffin and knocked on the lid.

"Ira-san wake up! I need to go now before someone shows up and gets me in real trouble! If you hurry I might give you a gold bar Hades sent me!" the boy said when the lid didn't move only to be thrown back as the coffin's lid exploded off of it and Ira shot out.

"GOLD BABY!" he yelled before picking Naruto, the coffin and all of the boxes up and jumped out of the crater. "Just point to me where we're going and I'll get there before you can say 'Holy crap he's fast!'"

"Go uh that way! I think that's the way to my apartment! Just jump the wall when you ge, HOLY CRAP!" yelled Naruto as Ira stampeded at what had to be over one hundred miles per hour toward the way Naruto had pointed.

-- - - - - - - - - -- - - - --

"Gold please!" yelled Ira holding out a giant green hand to a equally green Naruto before the boy shot into the bathroom of his small apartment. "Wimp I wasn't going to fast!" yelled Ira looking at the hole in Naruto's wall about the size of a small truck. "And I'll fix your wall I promise!" he added over the sound of Naruto throwing up.

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

A/N: Hmm. The next chapter of this one shouldn't take to long and I may be able to get it done next week some time. I MAKE NO PROMISES THOUGH! With that said please review. P.S. If I make any major mistakes like leaving out a word that messes up the lines tell me that tends to happen and I would like to correct those if possible. Thank you good night.


End file.
